New Generation
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Clara's previous Time Lady life didn't died she has been protecting other people all these years as her other echoes protected the Doctor just as the Bad Wolf protects the Doctor and the ones he loves by even getting the doctor and one companion together… 11/Clara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell **

* * *

**This story is deciated to my Nan: Judy Mary Smart. Who one year today died. In her honour this story is for her. **

**Rest in peace Nan with all you love**

**Judith Mary Smart: 1935 - 2014**

* * *

**Introduction**

Clara's previous Time Lady life didn't died she has been protecting other people all these years as her other echoes protected the Doctor just as the Bad Wolf protects the Doctor and the ones he loves by even getting the doctor and one companion together…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Oswin, Leela, Romana, Ailla go into the library they are met by a glowing figure.

"Bad Wolf", Oswin says  
"Oswin. Let's get Professor Song out of here", Bad Wolf says

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Leela asks

"I am I have seen the past, present and future and she must be bought back. Not as the Doctor's wife but as the Doctor saviour once again", Bad Wolf says, "There is still time for her to be with ones she loves. She has things to do with you that must be accomplished"

"Like what?" Oswin asks

"That is for her to know", Bad Wolf says, "Now let's get on with this"

All five put their hands on the computer Bad Wolf's eyes glow golden as she lifts the spirit of River Song for the data core.

"Welcome back Melody Pond also known as River Song", Bad Wolf says

"Where are my children?" River asks

"Safe with your brother. You and I must talk River Song", Bad Wolf says moving so they are over the other side of the room

"We better get back to the TARDIS", Oswin says

"River Song knows her tasks. I must go know", Bad Wolf says, "Remember getting the Master good again will be a task for all of you. Especially you Ailla"

Bad Wolf disappears into thin air.

"So do you any happen to have a TARDIS? And a projector?" River asks

"Yes why?" Oswin asks

"I need to project myself to Trenzalore", River says

* * *

"Clara, Clara are you alright?" Eleventh Doctor asks carrying Clara in the TARDIS with Vastra, Jenny and Strax right behind him

"Doctor?" Clara asks with a gold glow to her eye

"Clara?" Eleventh Doctor asks

"_This is my gift for your sacrifices. A life of a Time Lady. Two will be sisters in arms", a voice says in Clara's head_

"Doctor", Clara says with a sigh as gold air comes out

"To the med bay", Eleventh Doctor says picking her up again and rushing to the med bay

"What is wrong with her?" Jenny asks

"She went into my time stream. She didn't get out unharmed", Eleventh Doctor says doing a complete scan on her

"Doctor?" Clara asks

"My Clara is that really you?" the Eleventh Doctor asks

"It's me. I remember all my lives", Clara says

"That shouldn't happen", the Eleventh Doctor says

"I remember them all. Saving you again and again. But you saved me this time my doctor", Clara says

"I will always save you from now on. You saving me days are gone", the Eleventh Doctor says coming face to face with her

Clara kisses him whatever was going through her she knew she had to grab this moment. The Eleventh Doctor surprised kissed her back as the machine's beep finishing its analyzes.

"Doctor", Vastra says

"Oh right. I am doing a full scan of your body. Looks like it is ready", the Eleventh Doctor says a bit flustered

Clara sits up and looks at the Doctor as he was reading the results and his gobsmacked expression.

"Doctor what is it?" Clara asks fear in her voice

Jenny goes over and comforts Clara.

"Doctor?" Jenny asks

"Doctor what is it?" Vastra asks urgently

"Doctor please am I dying?" Clara asks

"You're not dying. Your have begun a Time Lady! You are like me. Listen two heartbeats", Doctor says getting over his shock

Clara hears her two hearts beats shocked.

"How? I am human", Clara says

"Was human. Oh how did this happen? Maybe it is you being in my time stream or being in the time vortex too much. I can't be sure. But you are a fully-fledged Time Lady!" the Eleventh Doctor says spinning her around till there lips touch

The Doctor remembers what River said let her go. There would always be a spot in his heart for River and all his other ex-wives. But now he had a chance to move forward. So the Eleventh Doctor closed the space in between them and kissed her for the second time that day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

River was in Oswin, Leela, Romana and Allia's TARDIS.

"I have located your parents they are with Anthony", Leela says

"Ok time to save my parents. Allia get ready to fix the Master with Oswin. After I am done here we will get the Master. While I deal with my family", River says, "Romana can come with me"

"We will wait here", Oswin says

"Thank you. Now I need to go to the year 1985", River says

Oswin puts the coordinates that River gave her. And they land.

"This is where whoever you are looking for is. Go we will deal with the Master", Oswin says

River and Romana go out of the TARDIS

"My father will die in his sleep this night", River says making her way to the house knocking lightly

"Who are…River?" a man asks

"You must be Anthony. I am here to save Dad. Mum will have to wait 5 years till we can rescue her", River says

"How are you going to get him young again?" Anthony asks

"I have help. Where is Mum?" River asks

"She is asleep in her chair in the living room", Anthony says

"I am just going to whisper something in her ear", River says as Anthony takes her over to her mother

Amelia Pond-Williams sat dozing in her chair. She was old now. River knew her mother only had 5 more years left of life.  
"Mum. Dad is going to leave you. Not forever. You will see him again. I give you my word as your daughter Melody Pond", River whisperers in her mother's ear

"Melody", Amy says with a sigh in her sleep

"Let's get to Dad before it is too late", River says

"He is this way. So he really is going to die tonight?" Anthony asks sadly

"No he is not. But you won't see him again for many years. You will see me again to come and get mother when her time comes. Also a past version of myself will ask you a favour", River says

"What favour?" Anthony asks

"Spoilers. You will find out in the future. Now you must tell Mum that Dad died in his sleep. Can you work it for a closed casket ceremony?" River asks

"If I must", Anthony says

"You must. Don't worry you will see him again my adopted brother", River says

"River we must deal with Rory", Bad Wolf says appearing

"Who is that?" Anthony asks

"Someone that is helping us", River says going to her fathers bed, "Dad wake up"

"River…impossible", Rory asks

"It is. I will explain later. Hold on", River says as Bad Wolf touches Rory

Rory begins to shake. Romana holds Anthony back.

"Let the Time Vortex influence make you a Time Lord", Bad Wolf says as she finishes

"It is done he has two heart beats and looks like he did a very long time ago", River says

"Take him now daughter of the TARDIS. Be quick", Bad Wolf says disappearing

"How?" Anthony asks

"He is a Time Lord now. One day I will explain it to you. Now we must get his to the Oswin's TARDIS that should be back by now", River says helping an unconscious Rory up with Romana's help

"So you promise I will see him again? And you will explain?" Anthony asks

"Yes I promise", River says

"I will hold you too it", Anthony says

"I will hold myself to it", River says as they get to the door, "I will see you soon"

"Bye River look after our father", Anthony says

"I will. Goodbye Anthony", River says as they walk to the TARDIS

They open the TARDIS doors and Leela was waiting for them.

"Oswin and Allia are in the med bay preparing for what they have to do for the Master. We better take him there for them to check him out", Leela says leading them towards the med bay

"We got my father. We need you to scan him", River says

The help put him on the table and Oswin scans him.

"He is full Time Lord. He is just sleeping as his body continues to heal. We will take him to a bed", Oswin says

"We'll do that. While you take us to the Master", River says nodding at Leela to help

"Very well. I will find a point in time when he is alone", Oswin says leaving

Oswin pilots her TARDIS through time to a point where the Master was.

"Have you got a stun gun?" River asks

"I think the TARDIS can produce one for you", Oswin says

"Can you please give me a stun gun or sonic screwdriver?" River asks the TARDIS

Suddenly a red sonic screwdriver pops up.

"Perfect. We need to block the signal Rassilon is sending just long enough for Allia to convince him to let us help him", River says

"Me?" Allia asks  
"Yes he loves you. I know you love him. So let's go this. Oswin will block the main transmission. I will help block the other in his brain with the sonic. Leela and Romana will be there if things get out of hand", River says

"When does this plan start?" Oswin asks

"Now", River says

"Blocking the main transmission. Go out and be quick they are sending it loud and clear", Oswin says

They go outside the TARDIS to find the Master with drones hold his head.

"Koschei stop this", Allia shouts as the drones attack

Leela and Romana begin to attack the drones. River pointed the sonic screwdriver at the Master. Helping blocking more of the signal.

"Allia?" Master croaks

"Yes, Yes it is me. Please stop this. I know you are good. I know it", Allia says

"You betrayed me", Master says

"I was trying to make you see the light. The council didn't like it. I am here now telling you I love you and you need help to get rid of the drums. Please Koschei listen to me. Please my love", Allia begs coming closer to him

"How…can…I…trust…you?" Master asks

Allia doesn't think twice and kisses him.

"Hurry Allia! I can't block the signal much longer. Knock him out", Oswin says from the doors of the TARDIS

"I have to knock you out now my love. We will get the drums out of your head will you let us?" Allia asks the Master

"Master listen closely you will chose your path now. Change what will happen. I am Bad Wolf and I see all timelines you will be great man if you choose the light. But will turn into something very sinister if you continue that path. Choose. Tell the child of the TARDIS what you want", Bad Wolf says disappearing

"What is your decision? I am the Doctor's ex-wife. I have power he knows not. Now decide we will discuss the rest later", River says

"Make sure the Doctor doesn't kill me", the Master says

"I will promise", River says

"Yes. Help me", Master says as he begins to hold his head

Allia puts her hands on the side of his face and Master collapses. Leela and Romana had defeated the drones with River's help.

"Let's get him to the med-bay", River says

They all help carry the Master to the med-bay were Oswin and Allia were working on getting rid of the drums. River came in.

"Need help?" River asks

"We are trying to send the signal back as a weapon to hurt those who did this. Get Romana we are all going to have to push this signal back then block it from ever returning", Oswin says

Soon they were all gathered. They push the signal back as Oswin puts a shield to block the signal from ever returning.

"We need to take him to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism", River says

"Good idea. They will be able to repair his mind so he will be normal", Allia says

"I will take us there", Oswin says leaving

"Will you all be ok with getting the Master there? I am going to be with my father", River says

"Go we will be alright. But we might be stuck here a couple of days", Oswin says

"As long as I get to Mother on time", River says

"You will", Oswin promises

River goes over to Rory's room and goes in he was still asleep. River goes over and sits down to wait for her Time Lord father to awake…

* * *

_Several Hours Later…_

* * *

"River?" Rory asks

"Hello Father", River says

"How? Where?" Rory asks

"I will explain. Remember I came to you. Remember I promised to explain?" River asks

Rory looks at himself.

"I am young again", Rory says

"Yes. What question do you what answered first?" River asks

"Where is Amy? Anthony?" Rory asks

"You will see mother again soon. Mum thinks you're dead for 5 years before we pick her up. Anthony knows and will stay with her for company. You WERE going to die that night Dad if we hadn't done what we did", River says

"What DID you do? I remember a glowing figure", Rory says

"The glowing figure is called Bad Wolf. She is the one that told me a secret. You have been in the Doctor's TARDIS for a long time. It effected you changing you. It had made you part way Time Lord. Till the Golden Figure touched you turning you into full Time Lord", River says

"Full Time Lord?" Rory asks

"Yes you have two hearts. Regeneration cycles the lot", River says

"What will happen to Amy?" Rory asks

"Spoilers", River says

Rory sighs knowing River wasn't going to tell him. So Rory decided it was time to do something he needed to do.

"River my daughter I missed you. I always regreted not saying goodbye", Rory says

"It is alright Dad. I knew it was going to happen. I never stopped missing you or Mum", River says

Rory pulls her into a hug.

"What about you and the Doctor? What has happened since we were taken?" Rory asks

"I died. The Golden Figure bought me back for several reasons. None I will reveal. But I am not the Doctor's wife anymore one day someone else will be", River says

"I am sorry. You love him", Rory says

"I did Dad. But we grown apart. He has been without me for years. And has had his future wife with him in that time. I am fine with it", River says

"You sure? No need for me to kill him?" Rory asks

River laughs, "No you don't need to kill him. Maybe now we take you to the wardrobe room?"

"Yes please I don't want to be in these clothes any longer", Rory says

"Follow me", River says

"So how much longer do we wait to rescue Amy?" Rory asks

"Not much we are just dealing with a problem at the moment. By the way this is not the Doctor's TARDIS it is a friends. You will met her soon", River says opening the door to the wardrobe room

Rory finds things to wear pretty quickly. They were walking in the kitchen when suddenly there was a bang. River jumped up.

"I have to see what that is", River says

"I will come with you I am fine", Rory says

Rory fines River to the control room. Where River finds Oswin and a woman.

"How do I know you have changed?" Oswin asks the woman

"What is going on here?" River asks  
"This woman is called the Rani. A Bad Time Lady", Oswin growls

"I swear on my hearts I am not that person anymore. I just want to go by Ushas once more", Ushas says

"She speaks the truth. You will need her in the times to come. Now I must go", Bad Wolf says disappearing

"You heard Bad Wolf. Stand down", River says

"Try anything and I will make you regenerate", Oswin says

"I have a TARDIS. We can converge the two. More power", Ushas says

"How will that help?" Rory asks

"It will give us more room then we already have", Oswin says considering it

"So we merge? We can always demerge them later", Ushas says

"She is right", Romana says entering the TARDIS

"Fine but I will watch you", Oswin says, "Let's start the merge"

"I think we will go out and check on the Master", River says

"Be back soon. I will take you to your mother", Oswin calls

"I will hold you too that", River says

* * *

"Doctor where are we going?" Clara asks after a few days after dropping of Vastra, Jenny and Strax

"I am dropping you off on earth", Eleventh Doctor says

"Why?" Clara asks

"To get ready", the Doctor says

"For what?" Clara asks

"Our date", the Doctor says smiling

"Oh really. Our first official date?" Clara asks

"Yes. Now scoot Oswald. I will be back soon", the Doctor says

"I love you", Clara says

"I love you too my Impossible Girl", the Doctor says

Clara goes out of the TARDIS and quickly finds an outfit. And she packs her bags.

"Your leaving", Artie states

"Really?" Angie asks

"Yes. But I will visit I promise", Clara says

"We will miss you", Angie says hugging Clara

"I will miss you both too", Clara says

"Why are you dressed up?" Angie asks

"I am going on a date with the Doctor", Clara says

"Did he say where he was taking you?" Artie asks

"No. He like surprises", Clara says as she hears and felt the TARDIS coming back, "Time to go"

"See you Clara", Angie says hugging Clara again at the door

"See you later Angie", Clara says

"See you Clara", Artie says

"See you Artie", Clara says

"Excuse me are you Miss Clara Oswald?" a police man asks

"I am what is going on?" Clara asks

"Can we talk in private?" the policeman asks

"Get the Doctor", Clara whisperers to Artie

Before leading the policeman to the living room.

"What is this about? And can it wait for my boyfriend?" Clara asks

"That will be best. How long will your boy…", the Policeman says

"I am here!" the Doctor says running in

Clara sighed in relief.

"You are?" the Policeman asks

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor. So what is going on here?" the Doctor asks putting his arm around Clara's waist

"I am afraid I bring bad news. George Maitland died of a heart attack an hour ago. We just found his family in his two children. I am afraid we are going to have to take them into our custody after the Funeral. They will go into child services", the Policeman says

Clara has tears in her eyes.

"Who will be organizing the funeral?" the Doctor asks

"We can have a charity do it", the Policeman says

"That will be fine. I have to tell Artie and Angie", Clara says

"I will leave you too it Ma'am. I am sorry", the Policeman says leaving

"What did the policeman want Clara?" Artie asks

"I am afraid your father had a heart attack. He didn't make it", Clara says

"We're orphans", Angie says crying

"Let's get you up to bed. We will discuss everything later", Clara says gently

Clara guides both Angie and Artie to bed. She holds them both as they cry themselves to sleep. Clara goes down stairs and sighs what was she going to do she can't let Angie and Artie become orphans. She feels hands rubbing her shoulders.

"It will be alright Clara. We will bring them with us. They can travel with us in the TARDIS. But we will let them choose", the Doctor says

"What if they decide no?" Clara asks

"Then we will have to let them go Clara. It will be what they decide", the Doctor says

* * *

_2 days later…_

* * *

"Angie, Artie we have to talk to you", Clara says

"We heard what you two said the other night", Artie says

"Spying?" the Doctor asks amused

"Doctor", Clara says hitting him

"Ow Clara what was that for", the Doctor asks

"Your impossible", Clara says

"No your MY impossible girl", the Doctor says

"We get to travel with Clara and You or go to foster care?" Angie asks

"Yes. Unfortunately. I can't raise people from the dead", the Doctor says

"We will go with you. We will see worlds with you", Artie says

"We saw one place now we want to see another, and another", Angie says

"So how do we get them NOT placed in foster care?" Clara asks the Doctor

"You become their legal guardian. But I will call an old friend and have her tell the Foster care system that they are being taken in by U.N.I.T. She owes me a favour", the Doctor says

A day later was the funeral of George Maitland. His colleagues said goodbye. And Angie and Artie. Once he was buried they returned to the house to pack. The social worker already giving them custody.

"Can I have my iPod?" Angie asks the Doctor

The Doctor takes it then takes his sonic screwdriver and fiddles with it.

"It will work now", the Doctor says handing it back to her, "What me to do any other electronics?"

"Yes", Angie says soon the Doctor was busy

Clara helps Artie with the rest of his things as the Doctor comes out with Angie's suitcase and Clara's.

"You don't have to carry mine", Clara says

"I am being a gentleman. Now off we go", the Doctor says

"Let's say goodbye for now. We will visit the house later", Clara says as the Doctor puts the suitcases in the TARDIS

"Ready?" Clara asks Angie and Artie

"Yes. We have everything we need", Angie says taking Clara's hand

Clara leads them into the TARDIS.

"Now the TARDIS had a lot of rooms. Now it has two for each of you", the Doctor says leading them to their rooms

"They are great thank you", Angie says

"And for taking us in", Artie says  
"We love you two. So of course we will take you in", Clara says, "You're family"

"What Clara said you're family", the Doctor says

"Thank you. Do you mind if we spend some alone time together? Just me and Artie", Angie asks

"No we don't mind", Clara says

"Go on your date", Angie says, "I'll help you get ready"

"Are you sure?" Clara asks

"Yes. Come on I will help you get dressed up", Angie says

Clara was all dressed up to go after leaving Artie and Angie to their time alone.

"They need to grieve together Clara", the Doctor says

"So where are we going?" Clara asks

Doctor switches a switch and the TARDIS moves. It lands a minute later.

"Come with me", the Doctor says holding out his hand

Clara takes his hand and the Doctor picks up a picnic basket and opens the door. There were beautiful red and pink with yellow and purple misty around the mountains.

"Where are we? It is beautiful" Clara asks

"These are the Misty Mountains now how about a quick picnic?" the Doctor asks

"I would love too. But only a short one. The kids", Clara says

"We will be an hour tops", the Doctor says

"Ok. My Chin boy. Let's have our picnic", Clara says

"Our first date", the Doctor says leaning over to Clara

"Our first date", Clara says kissing him

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"So where are we?" Rory asks

"The Sisters of the Infinite Schism. The best hospital in the world", River says

"River this way", Leela says

"How is he?" River asks

"They are mending his mind. They are nearly done. They are keeping this all a secret. They know about the drums. They say they were tearing his brain apart. They are mending it now. Allia is going to stay with him while we are going to be doing other things", Leela says

"Right we will just check on Allia then get going the TARDIS'S should be merged by then", River says

Leela shows them to the Master's room where Allia was holding his hand.

"How is he?" River asks

"He will live", Allia says, "Hello Mr Williams. I am Allia"

"I am Leela", Leela says

"Nice to meet you. So who is he?" Rory asks

"He is the Master. But hopefully he will want to change that", Allia says

"He was the Arch-Enemy of the Doctor. Hopefully now he won't be", River explains to her father

"We can all hope", Allia says

"By the way Ushas has arrived and Bad Wolf said Ushas is on our side", River says

"We will have to watch her", Allia says

"Don't worry we will", River says

"Now go save your mother", Allia says, "We will be fine here"

"Ok. I think we have given Oswin and Ushas time to merge TARDIS'S. We will see you soon", River says

"Get to her in time", Allia says

"We will", River says

River, Rory and Leela go to where the TARDIS is parked. They enter to find the control room much bigger than before. Oswin, Romana, Ushas were around the controls.

"How is the Master?" Oswin asks

"He will live", River says

"So what time to we go too to save your mother?" Oswin asks

"1990", River says

"Ok lets go", Ushas says

"Oswin filled you in?" River asks Ushas

"Yes. Not that she trusts me", Ushas says

"Who is who?" Rory asks

"That is Oswin and this is her TARDIS, you have met Ushas and part of this TARDIS is hers too. And there is Romana. All are Time Ladies", River says

"Nice to meet you", Rory says

There was a thud from the TARDIS and they had landed.

"This is the nursing home where your mother is the night she dies", Oswin says

"She is not dying yet", River says

"Be quick", Oswin says

"Come on Dad you can see Mum again", River says

"I will come with you", Romana says

"I will make sure these too don't kill each other", Leela says looking at Oswin and Ushas

"Fine. Let's go", River says opening the doors

"How do we find out which room is Amy's?" Rory asks

"We will ask. Hopefully Anthony is smart enough to tell the nurses that I was coming", River says

"How can I help you?" a nurse asks

"We are here to see Mrs Williams. I am River Song", River says

"Oh Mrs Williams son said you might stop by. Room 56", the Nurse says

River, Rory and Romana go to they reach the room. They find Anthony sitting by an old woman's bed.

"Anthony", River says

"River. It has been a long 5 years", Brian says

"Anthony", Rory says

"Dad? You look great", Brian says

"Thanks son. How has she been?" Rory asks looking at his wife

"Not too good after your death. But she has fought a good battle the doctors say she won't last much longer and now I know you are here tonight this is the night she is meant to die. Isn't it?" Anthony asks

"Yes. She is meant to die tonight", River says

"Save her please", Anthony says

"You won't see them again for years", River says

"I know. But at least Mum and you Dad will be happy and together", Anthony says

"It is time", Bad Wolf says appearing

"Stay strong Amy", Rory whisperers to her, "I am back at least and I will not let you go again"

"Bad Wolf needs to touch her now Dad", River says

Rory steps back as Bad Wolf places her hand on Amy.

"Amelia Jessica Pond-Williams you have travelled with the Doctor and helped many worlds and have suffered so much. You are the Girl who waited. This is your reward and River will explain everything later. Now here is the gift of being a Time Lady", Bad Wolf says as Amy glows gold and shakes

"She will be fine Dad", River says holding Rory back

"It is done. Now take her away", Bad Wolf says disappearing

"Can you take care of everything again?" River asks Anthony

"Yes. Make sure you tell her we love her", Anthony says

"We will", River says as Rory picks Amy up

"I will call the TARDIS in here", Romana says

"I agree there is no way we are getting out the front doors", River says

Suddenly the TARDIS begins to appear.

"We will be going now Anthony", River says

"Will I see them again?" Anthony asks

"Yes you will. You will see my old self sooner. Remember not to tell her", River says

"I promise. What is she coming to do?" Anthony asks

"Spoilers", River says

"See you later than", Anthony says sadly watching them all leave in the TARDIS

"Bring Mum to the Med bay. We need to make sure she is a Time Lady", River says as they walk into the TARDIS, "I take it you two didn't kill each other?"

"No. She seems to be good. But I am still not sure", Oswin says

"Ushas can you bring as back to where we were before coming here?" River asks

"I can do that!" Oswin says

"We need you in the med bay. Ushas can handle it. Leela will watch her", River says

"Go Oswin. I will watch her", Leela says

"Fine", Oswin says going to the medical room with the others

Rory laid Amy down on the table.

"She looks like she did all those years ago", Rory says stroking Amy's hair

"She is fully Time Lady. She now had two hearts that are beating perfectly. She will wake up as healthy as you did", Oswin says

"I will put her in my room if that is ok?" Rory asks

"It is yours. Dad you and Mum will be sharing a room so don't worry about it", River says

"I will take her there. Hopefully she doesn't wake up angry", Rory says leaving with Amy in his arms

"Oswin I need a favour. I need you to take me somewhere now. I am planning on tracking a half-Time Lady", River says

"She has something to do with the Doctor?" Oswin says

"Yes. She is his daughter", River says

"We can send the coordinates by Time Lord Message. She will get it if she is half-Time Lady", Oswin says

"Have you got a pen and I will write it while you get the box", River says

"Here. I will find you that box", Oswin says

River writes the letter to the Doctor's daughter and not giving herself away tells her where to find him. Oswin had been keeping track of the Doctor so all River had to do was but in the coordinates. Oswin returns with the box and they send it off.

"RORY YOUR ALIVE!" a voice yells

"Well mother doesn't like to sleep", River says

"HOW DARE YOU CON ME!" Amy yells

"I better go and stop that fight and explain things", River says

"Good luck sounds like your Mother is one hell of a person", Oswin says

"I wouldn't want to mess with her", Leela says

"Neither would I", Romana says

River just rolls her eyes and goes to her fathers and mothers room.

"Amy calm down. I am sorry it wasn't my chose", Rory says

"Mum he is right. It was mine. It needed to be at those times", River says

"River?" Amy whisperers

"Hi Mum", River says

Amy tackles her into a hug.

"My baby. I thought I will never see you again", Amy says

"Never say never Mum. Has father told you want is going on?" River asks

"No. Can you please explain why I am young again? I last remember I was old hearing Anthony talking to me about things. Anthony!" Amy says

"He is fine. You will see him again trust me. Now for an explanation?" River asks

"She you have much to explain River. But first I need to say sorry for leaving you the way I did. I am so sorry you had to live without your parents again", Amy says tears in her eyes

"You are always with me. I am part-Time Lady. I remember everything there is from my birth to now", River says

"So how did I become young again?" Amy asks

"You have been in the Doctor's TARDIS for a long time. It effected you changing you. And your pregnancy with me made you more special. The Doctor was wrong it didn't not effect you. It had made you part way Time Lady. Now you are full Time Lady as Bad Wolf made you. Bad Wolf is part of the TARDIS. Bad Wolf has given you a new life", River explains

"Will I be able to have kids?" Amy asks

"Yes. That is a special gift for you for all the hurt you have been through", River says

"How do I thank this Bad Wolf?" Amy asks

"We will just have to wait till she pops up again. But I will tell her if you don't see her", River says, "Now mother you really need some rest"

"Rory come with me. Let's try are you Time Lord bodies out", Amy says

"I will be going now", River says leaving the two of them alone

Oswin and Ushas where flying the TARDIS together.

"So going to pick up the Master and Allia?" River asks

"Yes. We will get back to them 2 days after we left", Oswin says

"Good it is time the Master chose his new name if he is going to be on the light side", River says

* * *

_Distant Past Time…_

* * *

Jenny was about to fly with her spacecraft/time machine that she had built from scratch. She loved protecting people. But she also loved it for the fact that it could let her find her father. She had been going at this for 300 years now. She missed her father.

"Hi sweetheart", Luke Smith says

"Hey Luke. I am about to go off", Jenny says

"Stay for dinner", Sarah Jane says

"Thanks I will", Jenny says

Just as she was thinking about the Doctor a box appears. Jenny cautiously opens it to find a letter.

'_Dear Jenny,_

_I can't tell you who I am. But I know where you father is he is in Troy a year before the battle of Troy in 1185BC. He is showing some people the Gardens of Troy. If you want to find him you will find him there. But make up your mind quickly you know your father will not hang around long._

_Tell him from me he is in for a lot of shocks over the coming weeks but I am absolutely sure he will love them._

_Don't be scared Jenny. He still loves you but know he has regenerated. Which you did a bit slowly._

_Good luck whatever you decide._

_Have fun Time travelling'_

Jenny freezes she had a chance to find her father.

"Jenny?" Luke asks

"Jenny?" Sarah Jane asks

"I have a chance to find my father", Jenny says

"Who is your father?" Sarah Jane asks

"The Doctor is. Luke told me about how you knew him", Jenny says

"You haven't seen him?" Sarah Jane asks

"No. He thinks I am dead. But I have been trying to find him for years", Jenny says

"Does the letter say where he is?" Luke asks wrapping an arm around his girlfriend

"Yes the Trojan Gardens in 1185BC", Jenny says, "I have to find him. I must leave"

"I am coming with you", Luke says

"Luke", Sarah Jane says to her son

"Mum. I am going with my girlfriend. You have no trouble with other advantages. This will just be another", Luke says

"You can come too Mrs Smith", Jenny says

"I am too old to be doing that kind of travelling anymore", Sarah Jane says

Suddenly Sarah Jane collapses.

"Mum", Luke says rushing over to her, "She is alive why is she in gold light?"

"I don't know. Let's get her into my spaceship. She needs my father", Jenny says, "Can you pick her up?"

"Yes. Let's go", Luke says

Jenny runs and opens up her spacecraft. Luke and Jenny put Sarah Jane into a seat in the back while Luke seats next to her. Jenny sits in the pilots seat.

"We forgot K-9", Luke says rushing about out and is back with a metal dog

"While I get us to the Trojan Gardens see if K-9 can see what is wrong with your Mum", Jenny says

They take off into the sky.

"I need fuel for a time travel. Lucky I keep spare tanks in the back", Jenny says setting the craft on autopilot

"Analysing", K-9 says

Luke had managed to get a bit of his Mum's blood for K-9 to analyse.

"She is turning into a Time Lady", K-9 says

"What did K-9 say?" Jenny asks coming back to the controls

"Mum is becoming a Time Lady. How is that possible Jenny?" Luke asks

"I don't know. Maybe my father will. Next stop the Trojan Gardens", Jenny says putting in the coordinates

They flash through time. And appear above the City of Troy.

"I will park outside the walls and but the cloaking device on. I will go and look for my father you stay here with your Mum. I will be back", Jenny says

"Be careful out there", Luke says kissing his girlfriend

"I will. Now stay safe", Jenny says hopping out

"We have K-9 to protect us. Go find your dad not just for my Mum's condition but also for yourself", Luke says

"I will. Be back", Jenny says running off towards Troy

* * *

"Here we are the Gardens of Troy", the Doctor says

"Cool", Angie says rushing out

"Is this safe?" Clara asks

"Yep the war won't start for another year. We are perfectly safe", the Doctor says

"Why would anyone what to destroy this city it is beautiful", Angie says looking around

"Greed and the stolen wife will do it", the Doctor says

"Do they wipe out all the Trojan's?" Artie asks

"Not all some escape. The descendants form Rome", the Doctor says

The Doctor picks up a flower and places it in Clara's hair.

"What are you doing in my gardens?" the Queen of Troy asks

"Hecuba Queen of Troy", the Doctor whispers in their ears, "We are just passing through"

"Men seize them and bring them to my husband", Queen Hecuba says

"Do we go with them Doctor?" Clara whisperers

"It is the only way I see. I will look for a chance to get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible", the Doctor whisperers as they all were pushed to the throne room

"What have we here?" the King asks

"King Priam", the Doctor whisperers to Clara, Angie and Artie

"They were in my gardens", Queen Hecuba replies

"Why were you in my Queen's gardens?" King Priam of Troy asks

"Just sight-seeing. We mean no harm. Just passing through", the Doctor says

"Father I think I will like to be alone with these intruders. Say trial by combat", Prince Deiphobus of Troy says

"No, No. We don't want to cause harm", the Doctor says

"Stop otherwise I will blow your head off", a woman says standing next to Prince Deiphobus

Nobody had seen the woman move towards the Prince. Her head was covered so you couldn't see her face.

"What is this woman?" King Priam asks

"It is easy your Majesty. I will kill the Prince and every other Prince I see till my friends are safe. You have 1 minute to decide your sons fate. Does he go to the gods this early?" the woman asks

"Not my son. You can have them. Leave my family in peace", King Priam says

"And nobody will follow? Swear on your gods", the woman says

That's when Prince Deiphobus tries to attack. The key word TRIED. The woman knocks him over and places a booted foot on the down prince.

"Last chance King of Troy. My patience is swearing thin", the woman says

"I swear it. Just leave them be", King Priam says

"Good. Now you all stay here and we will be on our way", the woman says

Something about the woman's voice was familiar to the Doctor but he couldn't place it.

"Run", the woman says taking Angie's hand and running

Clara takes Artie's hand and the Doctor quickly follows them.

"Where is your TARDIS parked?" the woman asks

"In the Gardens. Who are you?" the Doctor asks

"Meet me here. 2 hours from now. You better be there", the woman says pushing him towards the TARDIS

"What?" the Doctor says but the woman had already gone

"Doctor we must leave", Clara says

"Yes, yes. To these coordinates", the Doctor says holding up a piece of paper

"What if it is a trap?" Clara asks

"I can get myself out of traps", the Doctor says

Clara stares at him.

"Most of the time without help", the Doctor amends

"Most of the time WITH help", Clara says

The Doctor grumbles and puts the coordinates in. The TARDIS transports them through time and space. Then stops.

"What year are we in?" Clara asks

"5860AD. This place is a transport station", the Doctor says

"Lovely. I am going with you", Clara says

"What about Angie and Artie?" the Doctor says

"We are coming too", Angie says

"If it is a trap…", the Doctor says

"We are no safer in here then out there", Artie says

Before the Doctor could respond a knock was at the TARDIS'S door.

"Just everybody stay here. I will go to the door", the Doctor says

The Doctor goes to the door. And opens it.

"Dad!" the woman from early says throwing her arms around him

"Jenny?" the Doctor asks

The woman takes of her head scarf and smiles.

"Yep it is me", Jenny says

"How? I saw you die", the Doctor says

"Well it took me longer to regenerate then you. I missed you", Jenny says hugging the Doctor again

"I have too Jenny. If I had of known you were alive I would have found you I swear", the Doctor says sobbing holding her tightly

"I know. I been looking for you since I woke up. Now Dad I have a spacecraft that just died and two well three passengers. One is unconscious. She is a friend of yours", Jenny says

"Can you bring her on board the TARDIS?" the Doctor asks

"Yes", Jenny whistles and a tin dog with a teenager and a woman in his arms appear

"K-9, Luke what happened to Sarah Jane?" the Doctor asks as they rush inside

"She collapsed. K-9 did an analyse", Luke says

"I will hear it after I take care of Sarah Jane. We need to get her to the medical bay right away", the Doctor says

That's when the Doctor notices Jenny at the door backpack in her hands.

"Am I welcome to come on board?" Jenny asks

"Of course Jenny. Come on. Come on. Is that all your stuff?" the Doctor asks Jenny

"Yep. All into two bags. Clothes and weapons. We can catch up later. We better check on Mrs Smith", Jenny says

"Alright. I will carry her Luke. Time Lord's are stronger than humans", the Doctor says picking up Sarah Jane

"I am Jenny", Jenny says to Clara

"Clara Oswald. I am the Doctor's girlfriend", Clara says

"I am happy for him. You seem nice. I will get to know you before I speak my judgement. The kids yours?" Jenny asks as they walk

"No. They are Angie and Artie we got custody of them after their father died. They decided to travel with us", Clara says

"Who are you?" Angie asks

"Jenny", Jenny replies

"Jenny who?" Artie asks

"I have never had a last name. So just plan Jenny", Jenny says as they find the Doctor in the Medical room

"Impossible. It can't be", the Doctor says listening to Sarah Jane's chest

"It is K-9 said she was turning into a Time Lady and I guess the process is complete", Jenny says grabbing her boyfriends hand

"How though? First Clara, now Sarah Jane", the Doctor says

"I am at least part Time Lady. I regenerated at a slower rate than you", Jenny says

"I will scan you too. Come over here", the Doctor says

He scans Jenny.

"Interesting you more than Part Time Lady. But not quite full. Fascinating", the Doctor says

"So my Mum is going to be alright?" Luke asks

"Yes Luke she is going to be fine", the Doctor says

"And what about Jenny?" Luke asks

"Why do you want to know about Jenny?" the Doctor asks

"We are dating Dad. That's how I know Mrs Smith and Luke. Luke is my boyfriend", Jenny says

"You are going to tell me all I missed. And separate rooms!" the Doctor says

Jenny rolls her eyes, "Dad I am 300 years old now"

"I don't care your still my little girl", the Doctor says

"Oh Dad. I sorry I didn't find you earlier", Jenny says hugging the Doctor

"I am sorry I didn't find YOU earlier", the Doctor says hugging her  
"Why don't you agree you can't change the past?" Clara suggests

"Well Dad let the past be the past?" Jenny asks

"Past is the past. Now I room for Sarah Jane first", the Doctor says picking Sarah Jane up and taking her to where she would sleep

"Mrs Smith and Luke need clothes", Jenny says

"We will go to earth and get some. Now Luke your room", the Doctor says

His room was next to Artie's.

"No sneaking into my daughters room", the Doctor says

"I agree sir. Mum is strict too", Luke says

"Fine. And you Jenny no sneaking into Luke's room. Doors open when you are in there together", the Doctor says

"Fine Dad", Jenny says with a smile

"Your room Jenny is next to Angie's", the Doctor says

"Thanks", Jenny says carrying her bags into her new room

"Make sure you get rid of the guns", the Doctor says

"They are only stun guns. One is a gun to destroy Daleks. I kind of had I run in with them 150 years ago", Jenny admits

"YOU WHAT!?" the Doctor yells

"I am known as the Dalek Destroyer", Jenny says

The Doctor goes away muttering to himself.

"I don't think he liked that", Jenny says

"He has a bad history with Daleks", Clara says

"I know I have his memories. So I hate them too. They didn't even hit me", Jenny says

"Tell him that", Clara suggests

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

The TARDIS shake.

"What is going on?" River asks

"Another TARDIS is joining us", Oswin says

"Who is the idiot doing this? There are already two TARDIS's together", Ushas asks

River looks at the screen.

"Incoming message", River says

Oswin presses the message and gasps. She recognised that man. He was the man she is in love with.

"IRVING BRAXIATEL! What are you doing?" Oswin yells

"Joining you. A Bad Wolf told me too and where you are", Brax says

"Have you bought any others with you?" Oswin asks

"Yes. We are finishing merging now. I will see you in a minute", Brax says breaking the connection

"I am going to kill him", Oswin growls

"The more help the better", Romana says

The new doors open and Irving Braxiatel. With a few other people.

"My dear Osannanin", Brax says to Oswin

Oswin slaps him.

"I guess I deserved that", Brax says

"Yes you do. Making me believe you are dead!" Oswin says

"Calm down", Romana says

"Ah Romanadvoratrelundar", Brax says

"Irving", Romana says

"Is that the dear Ushas?" Brax asks

"I am good now. I already have everyone watching me I don't need you", Ushas says

"Who did you bring with you?" Romana asks

"What is going on in here?" Amy asks coming in with Rory

"More helpers. Irving these are Amelia Pond-Williams and Rory Williams. I am River Song their daughter", River says

"Pleasure to meet you", Brax says

"Hi everyone I am Isiadoranna or just Isia. I am the Doctor's sister and Brax's sister", Isia says

"I am Arkytior or Susan Foreman and this is my husband David Campbell and son Alex. This Bad wolf has changed them into Time Lords", Susan says

"She is doing that for all the Doctor's companions", Oswin says

"I am Jelpax. I was the Doctor's friend in school", Jelpax says looking at River

"And I am Draxaminus or just Drax. Friend of the Doctor's", Drax says looking as Ushas

"Now we must go to the Sisters of the Infinite Schism to get the Master and Ailla", River says, "Hopefully we can fix the Master"

"What is wrong with him?" Brax asks

"Rassilon planted drums in his head to escape the Time Lock. They have about drove him mad", Romana says

"I can help. I am an expert with the mind. I will help him. Anything to get back at Rassilon", Brax says smirking

"Of course", Romana says rolling her eyes

"Romana show them rooms to sleep. I will take as to the hospital", Oswin says starting the TARDIS into flight

Everyone found there rooms. Now that three TARDIS's combined made it different a mixture of all three. Oswin flies the TARDIS with Ushas and they are soon joined by Romana, Brax, Susan, Isia, Drax and Jelpax. Together they fly through the vortex…

They arrive at The Sisters of the Infinite Schism. River, Brax and Romana come out of the TARDIS. They are meet by Leela who starts to led them to the Masters bedroom.

"How bad is his mental problems?" Brax asks

"Bad. He is your brothers enemy. Hopefully we can restore him to what he used to be", River says as they enter the room

"Aillagenina", Brax says to Ailla

"Irving", Ailla says

"Not you", the Master says

"You need help. For me please", Ailla says

"Fine. Do what you can Braxiatel. Make Rassilon pay", the Master says

"With pleasure", Brax says putting his hands on the Master's head

Brax hears the drums and forces them out back to the person her cast them. Brax grinned imagining the headache he now gave Rassilon.

"That's better", the Master says

"We can get out of here now then", River says

They make their way to the disguised TARDIS and the Master raises an eyebrow at the décor.

"Three TARDIS's combined", the Master says

"Yes. So the drums gone?" Oswin asks

"Yes. Who are you two?" the Master asks Amy and Rory

"Amy Pond", Amy says

"Rory Williams her husband", Rory says

"You have succussed on bring the Master back to good. Now you can choose a new name", Bad Wolf says appearing

"Who are you?" the Master asks

"I am known as the Bad Wolf. I am making all this possible. What name will you go under?" Bad Wolf asks

"I will go back to Koschei", Koschei says

"Then so be it. Now I am giving you all new regeneration cycles", Bad Wolf says letting the gold light engulf all of them

"So what do we do now?" Oswin asks

"You go and pick up Lee McAvoy then Donna Noble. When Donna Noble gets here I will stabilize her mind. Now I must go places to be", Bad Wolf says disappearing

"She has put the coordinates in", River says looking at the console

"Well then lets be off", Oswin says

The others take their places and take the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. They land after a couple of minutes.

"I will go out. You can all stay here", River says

"We will go with you", Amy says

"Mum, Dad I will be fine. Trust me he is no danger. I will be back soon", River says leaving the TARDIS

River walks to the door and knocks a man answers.

"Can I help you?" he stutters

"Are you Lee McAvoy?" River asks

"Yes", Lee says

"I am here about Donna Noble", River says

"You know her?" Lee stutters

"Yes. I am willing to take you to her. I will explain things if you let me in", River says

Lee lets River in and River explains what is going on. Lee quickly agrees to go with River. Within the hour he was packed and was walking to the TARDIS with River. He looks around in amazement at the inside of the TARDIS.

"Bigger on the inside", Lee stutters

"Yes. I am Oswin", Oswin says introducing herself

The others all introduce themselves making him feel welcome.

"I don't know where Donna lives", Oswin says

"I will take us", River says setting the coordinates

The TARDIS goes into the Vortex again. And lands quietly on Earth.

"Mum, Dad will you both come with me?" River asks

"Sure", Amy says

"Can you get the med-bay ready?" River asks Ushas

"I will have it ready", Ushas says

River, Amy and Rory go outside to a big house and knock on the door.

"WHAT?" Donna asks opening the door

"Hi Donna", River says

Donna stares at River.

"I know you", Donna whispers

"I know. The Doctor remember", River says

Donna holds her head as it begins to burn. She was only vaguely aware she was being moved. Suddenly she feels the burning stop and she had all her memories back.

"THAT BLOODY SPACEMAN!" Donna yells

"Welcome back Donna Noble", Bad Wolf says

"Rose?" Donna asks

"I am Bad Wolf. I have healed your mind. You're a Time Lady. River will explain. I must go", Bad Wolf says disappearing

"Hi Donna", Lee stutters

"Lee! I thought it was all a dream", Donna says

"I tried finding you. River found me a hour ago", Lee stutters

"Didn't you marry Donna?" River asks

"We divorced. I was so depressed after the Doctor took my memories. So who are all of you?" Donna asks

Donna was introduced to everyone. Donna knew she was going to be great friends with Amy. Donna sits with Lee catching up on the time they missed.

"We go to Anthony's tomorrow", River says

"Good. We need to see our son", Amy says

"Well then everyone get some sleep. We will do more tomorrow", Oswin says

Everyone nods and heads to their rooms. River shows Donna and Lee a room then leaves them to spend time together. River smiles seeing how happy Donna was. She could only imagine what Donna was like without her memories…

* * *

The Doctor moves around Sarah Jane. Waiting for her to wake. He didn't know how she had been turned into a Time Lady. But she had. Clara was watching Jenny and Luke. So he was free to watch Sarah Jane.

Suddenly she starts groaning.

"Sarah Jane you ok?" the Doctor asks

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane asks opening her eyes

"HI! Welcome back aboard the TARDIS", the Doctor says with a smile

"How did I get here?" Sarah Jane asks

"Luke and Jenny found me. You collapsed. What do you remember?" the Doctor asks

"Not much. Talking to Jenny and Luke then nothing. What happened to me Doctor?" Sarah Jane asks

"Well it is good or bad depends on how you see it", the Doctor says

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asks

"You're a Time Lady. You changed into one. You have two heartbeats. The scans showed you have regenerations", the Doctor says

"How did I become a Time Lady?" Sarah Jane asks

"I don't know. But I do love a mystery! We will find out together. Now I want to introduce you to Clara my Impossible Girl and my girlfriend!" the Doctor says

"She must be special to have gotten you", Sarah Jane says as they walk

"She is a Time Lady too. Jumped into my time stream and made her a Time Lady. I am sure you will get on great with her", the Doctor says

The go into the kitchen and Jenny and Luke were taking and Clara was cooking.

"Mum! Your alright", Luke says hugging Sarah Jane

"I am fine. I have to get used to being a Time Lady", Sarah Jane says

"Hello Mrs Smith good to see you alright. You gave us quite a scare", Jenny says

"Sorry about that. At least you found your father Jenny", Sarah Jane says

"Thanks to whoever sent this message on my physic paper", Jenny says showing them the note

"I wonder who it was", the Doctor asks wondering

"I have no clue. Normally I don't get messages on the physic paper", Jenny says

"Sarah Jane this is Clara Oswald my girlfriend", the Doctor says

"Nice to meet you Sarah Jane", Clara says smiling

"You too Clara. Make sure you keep him out of trouble", Sarah Jane says

"I don't get into trouble", the Doctor protests

"Yes you do!" Clara and Sarah Jane say

The Doctor pouts and Jenny and Luke laugh. This was going to be fun. But the Doctor wanted to know how Sarah Jane became a Time Lady…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
